This invention relates to interactive television program guides, and more particularly, to television program guides that allow viewers to browse video-on-demand programs. A television program and a program guide display containing information for video-on-demand programs may be simultaneously displayed on a display screen.
Throughout the history of television, broadcasting networks have been striving to provide television viewers with interesting programming shown at convenient viewing times. This has proven to be a difficult task given the vast diversity of the television viewing public. Over time, cable systems with services such as “pay-per-view” and “request” channels emerged which provided television viewers with greater programming variety and more control over their program viewing schedule. However, these systems offered viewers a relatively small number of programs shown at only a few pre-determined broadcast times.
More recently, video-on-demand or “VOD” programs have become available to some cable system subscribers. Video-on-demand programs generally consist of a library or database of programs that are avail-able at any time for viewing. Such programs are typically stored in a video server located in a nearby television distribution facility. A viewer may select a program from the database and request the video server to provide that program. The video server processes this request, and, if the selected program is available, routes a video signal of that program to the viewer's television equipment. Such video-on-demand systems allow viewers to watch the programs contained in the database at virtually any time.
Television program guides help television viewers to select programs of interest. Television viewers have traditionally consulted printed program schedules to determine programs being broadcast at a particular time. Recently, cable, satellite, and broadcast television systems have provided viewers with an increasingly large number of television channels to choose from. As the number of potential programs of interest to the viewer has increased, interactive electronic program guides have been developed to help viewers determine which programs may be of particular interest. Such interactive program guides are usually implemented using a microprocessor-controlled set-top box that is coupled to the viewer's television set. These set-top boxes typically receive program information from a central broadcasting center and store it in a memory within the set-top box. The information typically includes program titles, broadcast times, channels, program descriptions, etc.
Viewers can invoke the program guide display and use up and down remote control cursor keys to peruse program listings for available programming. Once a program of interest has been located, the viewer can direct the remote control to command the set-top box to display that program.
Current interactive video-on-demand program guides display program listings on the viewer's display screen. A text description of the displayed program and ordering options are also provided. This type of video-on-demand program guide display covers the entire television screen and does not allow the viewer to view both the video-on-demand program guide display and a previously selected television channel. If the viewer is interested in viewing video-on-demand programs, he or she must leave any programming in progress and display a full-screen program guide overlay to view video-on-demand programming-options.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a video-on-demand program guide system with improved capabilities for viewing and selecting television programs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a video-on-demand program guide system that allows a viewer to simultaneously view both a video-on-demand program guide display and a selected television program on a television display screen.